amor inocente
by sakuritadecaramelo
Summary: mikan pierde a su madre y se muda con su "tía" y se reencuentra con natsume ella es diferente es fria y muy distante y a natsume no le gusta eso por eso quiere hacerla sonreír mikan poco a poco se va enamorando de natsume al igual que el ¿podrá natsume hacerla sonreír? soy nueva en esto


**bueeee aqui ee ise una historia de natsumexmikan si no la conocen veance el manga de gakuen alice amo esta pareja ok ya devuelta esta pereja es mi favorita aunke no sean novios creo por que no vi el manga del anime (me dio flojera) espero que les guste ya que pense y pense ok ya y afin salio una idea ok el capi uno:**

**el nuevo los celos comienzan:**

**pv rima:**

ok a todos los de la clase nocturna hoy tendrán un alumno-dijo el maestro de hay entro un chico alto,pelo dorado y ojos verdes debo admitir que era muy bonito.

te sentaras al lado de touya-san-al lado mio que pensaba ese profesor , quiero decir me sentaría entre dos chicos a mi derecha shiki y a mi izquierda ese chico hay el chico se dirijio asía mi asiento y se sentó justo en la izquierda.

es un gusto mi nombre es deimon-me dijo con una sonrisa de hay pensé que me importa, eres odioso, acaso esta loco, tengo que contestarle?.

es un gusto soy rima y el es shiki-dije apuntando a shiki.

paso la clase y ya era reseso porfin paz pence pero creo que lo dije demasiado rapido

rima-chan despues me enseñarias la escuela-me pregunto con su estupida sonrrisa

no puedo tengo que irme a un lugar-dije mintiendo no soportaba su estupida y rara sonrrisa-vamos shiki-le dije para que me salvara

a donde?-dijo preguntando

solo ven-le agarre la mano y salimos del salo

y adonde vamos?-dijo creo que no entendio

solo queria librarme de deimon-le dije mirando asia otro lado

entonses vamos-me dijo y me agarro de la mano y me jalo

oye espera adonde vamos...oye-dije tratando de safarme pero no pude shiki era muy fuerte

hoy tenemos una secion no me digas que lo olvidaste-me dijo

maldicion me olvide de la sesion-pense-ya entendi ahora sueltame-dije

no-me respondio

por que?-le pregunte

odio cuando estan con otro chico-susurro lo suficiente despasio para que no escuchara

que?-le dije

nada-me suelta la mano-solo-dijo

solo que?-shiki se veia extraño

nada olvidalo-dijo de hay nos fuimos a la sesion

mientras tanto en la clase

oye hanabusa sabes si shiki y rima son novios?-dijo deimon

no la verdad pero...-dijo hanabusa

pero que?-dijo preocupado

siempre andan juntos-dijo ichijo

siempre?-dijo deimon confudido

ahora que lo dicen nunca los veo separados-dijo ruka

estaran saliendo?-dijo ichijo

mmmmmm-se quedo toda la clace

**fin pv rima**

al dia siguiente

waaaaa-grita alguien deahy todos salen de sus habitaciones

que paso-dijo kaname

me peque el pie con la escaleras-dijo deimon

solo eso-dijo ruka

estas bien-pregunto rima

si pero-dijo deimon

ven que te curo el pie-dijo rima y de hay se van

listo asi esta bien-dijo rima terminando de vendar el pie

grasias eres muy buena-dijo sonrriendo

deja eso-dijo rima mirando asia abajo

el que?-pregunto deimon

deja de sonreir por una pequeña cosa lo detesto-dice rima algo sonrrojada

no puedo-dice deimon

pero..-dice rima pero deimon la interupe

es divertido sonrreir creo que es la unica forma de demostrar felicidad-dice daimon aciendo que rima se sonrroje

creo que tienes razon-dice mirando asia otro lado

verdad?-le responde con una sonrrisa de hay alguien los estaba obserbando

si me alejas de ella juro que te mato-dice detras de la puerta y se va

como sea me voy a dormir-dice rima y se levanta-no te esfuerses sino empeorara-

ok-dice daimon

adios-le dice por ultimo y sierra la puerta

adios-dice deimon en susurro

oh shiki-dijo rima-oye quieros algo podras hacerlo verdad-

claro mientras pueda-dice enojado

quiero que salgamos-dice rima con una sonrrisa grasias a esto shiki se sonrroja

c-claro cuando-le responde

hoy a la tarde ok te espero en la fuente de la escuela-dijo rima y se va

asi que tienes una sita con rima-dijo hanabusa(me olvide como se escribia el nobre XD)

no molestes-dice llendoce

ya era la tarde y rima llega y ve a shiki parado

shiki!-grita rima con una sonrrisa

**shiki pv**

e-esta tan linda-pense

hola-dije mirando asia otro lado

ok vamos-me agarro la mano y me jalo

a donde demonios me llevas-dije

es un se-cre-to-dice se veia tan linda con esa sonrrisa creo que no la avia visto asi desde que eramos pequeños de ahy llegamos a un lugar muy lindo

ya esta dijo-dijo con una sonrrisa-muy lindo no?

de hay me acoste en el pasto

que ases?-pregunto le agarre la mano y cayo arriba mio

que que haces-dijo lo malo esque yo me habia dormido claro me dormia muy facil y ademas de eso no la podia soltar

shi...shinki que haces-tartamudeo

te kiero-dije durmiendo

eh?-dijo confudida

rima me gustas-ice una declaracion de amor dormido soy un idiota

shiki...-dice con la mirada baja

yo tambien-dice claro sabia que estaba dormido no era tan tonta

de hay desperte y estaba en un arbol sentado-eh que paso-dije

te dormiste-dijo rima-eres muy directo cuando duermes-dijo con picaria

que dije!-estaba asustado de que dijiera algo que no devia

te kiero-dijo rima con una sonrrisa-te kiero rima, dijiste-

de hay me quede paralisado viendola parada como su cabello bailaba con el viento...

**que les parecio ok aclaraciones:rima y shiki se conocen desde pequeños en un capitulo rima contara como se conocieron-(-) cuando yo hablo jeje-no aparecen yuki y zero-habra tal vez 14 capitulos- y bueno eso es todo**


End file.
